The boy who lived?
by haydenhurricane
Summary: Everyone is buzzing about "the boy who lived"? Hayden is completely confused especially when rumors begin to fly about a secret plot surrounding you-know-who.


_July 1st 1991 12:21am_

The golden glow of the streetlamps flooded hayden's bedroom, pouring onto his empty bed. Hayden was leaned out the open window staring at the spectacle on the street. Hundreds of owls sat on lampposts and chimneys, flocked on his small street. Their glowing eyes illuminated under the soft light of the street lamps. They flew calmy around the houses almost as if they were stopping to talk to each other. A small, speckled brown owl flew just an arm's reach from his window, before landing on his father's car next to a pristine white owl. They looked majestic in the clear night's sky, soaring near the stars. Their soft hooting was a magical symphony, carried by the warm summer breeze.

 _7:36am_

The shrill whistle of the kettle was accompanied by a soft knock on the door. Hayden's mum wiped her flour covered hands on her apron and walked towards the front door. Hayden turned off the stove and poured the tea into two mugs, then brought the steaming cuppa to his mother at the front door. His mum was leaned against the door frame speaking to a woman. She was short and plump. Her curly gray hair was tucked into a ragged, pointed black hat. She wore a flowing, velvety, emerald green cloak. Her robe was fastened with a silver brooch, engraved with a crest of some sort.

"Is that the lucky boy o'er here" she said in a thick posh accent, she had a warm smile spread across her pink face.

"Huh?" Hayden said from behind his mother, still holding his mother's steaming cup of tea.

"Well you've been accepted to attend hogwarts!" the plump woman replied.

"What's hogwarts?"

"Only the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry around!"

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? Huh?"

"Well you're a wizard Hayden!"

"I'm sorry what?" His mother interjected gripping the doorframe. Hayden was too confused to even speak.

"He's a wizard!"

"Like a magician? We're not interested in any magic tricks or anything." His mother was so puzzled.

"Have you ever done something unexplainable when you were upset or excitement?" the plump woman questioned fumbling with something inside her cloak.

Hayden thought back for anything magical or unexplainable, he'd never pulled a dove out of a hat or teleported. There was one time where he was being chased by the local bullies and all of a sudden their shoes had magically become tied together. They all tripped and fell into a large heap. There was another time when hayden was in primary school, he spilled water down his trousers. Some of the older boys began to make fun of him and suddenly water began to seep through their trousers too.

The plump witch smiled. "I thought so".

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a tatty parchment envelope.

"This letter will explain it"

She placed the envelope into hayden's hands, it was sealed with a red wax stamp. It was the same crest as the witch's brooch. Inside were two letters.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Connor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Where is the school?" Hayden's mother asked.

"You'll find your train ticket enclosed, September 1st from platform 9 ¾ at kings cross!"

"I'm sorry, platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Everything will make sense on arrival"

His mother read through the list of supplies.

"Where will we find this in london"

"The bartender at the leaky cauldron will clear everything up for you."

"The leaky cauldron?-" before his mother could finish the witch had vanished, with a small poof of green dust. Leaving no trace.

His mother stared out onto the street, astonished by the sight they had just witnessed. She slowly shut the door, holding the letter in her hand. She stared down at the letter in silence, before quietly turning to Hayden.

"It sounds like we have some school shopping to get too"


End file.
